


Music Again

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: ...And we learned so much more than just karate.Source: Karate Kid I and IIArtist: Adam LambertVidder: f1renzeThis vid premiered in the Totally Rad Vids show at VividCon 2011.





	Music Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dualbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualbunny/gifts).




End file.
